Curse of the second born
by Nothing here to address
Summary: AU: In the Fenton family, a curse was placed upon them by the act of a witch, many years ago. No matter what you do or try to stop it, the second born child will die, from new born to maybe around their 20s, if they're lucky. Danny led this life unknown to this, yet he's the one given the second chance, meeting new friends and even a new family he thought he never see again.
1. Chapter 1

This story was collecting dust, I have been having this linger in my head for a while now, it's up for debate on keep going. Not like I wont, at this point it sparks me to write, I have the second chapter also but I want to finish it.

sorry for anything confusing, if it helps, please tell me what it has wrong please so I can improve.

This is a AU and I don't own DP, I love the past and love learning about it.

I'm that kinda writer that looses interest fast, so please on the ghost zone it self, don't make me loose interest, I want to finish something, I hate discontinuing! It's a horrible feeling!

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Just another day in the park of Amity Park, kids playing, families having a fun together, preparing for a fun event that was being displayed that evening, clearly shown by props and set up being made.

Most likely Easter or something with the theme involved as it was spring.

"Alright, alright! Come on you two just stand properly." Said a tall lanky man with a thick full mustache with his hair slicked back, wearing a nice blue green plaid suit. He tried to get the two teenagers before him to settle down, as well as apart, so he could take a nice picture of the two, much to his dismay.

Both the teenagers were dressed up for a casual day, nothing fancy. The boy though did look more appropriate then the girl when it came to clothing choice.

Giving a slight giggle the girl stayed closer to the boy, noticing just how irritated she was making the man. She teased her inked black hair behind her ear as she wrapped her arm around the boys, noticing just how tense he felt.

Feeling bad a little she did loosen her grip, but she still didn't let go, determined to get a reaction.

"Ida! Make distance young lady!" The man said firmly. He finally came over splitting the two apart, using both his arms to cause this.

"Oh daddy, stop being such a bug." She scoffed waving him off as she cocked her hip to the side. "Just take the picture. Danny and I are going to the Malt shop later after all." She said with a sweet smile, batting her pale blue eyes, even with such a smile, you can see that evil little smirk she had.

"Now young lady, we agreed that we would not being going to a 'Malt shop' till you started acting properly." The man waved his finger in front of her showing his disproval.

The quarrel between the two let on as it really was just an endless back and forth disagreement, not even on the subject of the matter.

Watching the two, the boy known as Danny stayed stiffly still, scared to make the father angrier.

'I just wanted to have a blast with Ida, not get chews out.' He thought grimly, blushing still at how she just eased her arm to wrap around his. He took a deep breaths as he once again tried to fix his shaggy back hair, knowing it was making the man mad every second he glanced his way. Of course this was a a loss as his hair stayed untamed, so he just tried to press down on his flannel shirt, trying to keep it from wrinkling.

He glanced at Ida and her look, seeing she was going for a wild style, even wearing pants to his surprise.

A smile couldn't escape his lips though, he couldn't help but love her boldness. Even watching her stare down her own dad was amazing. He knew he could never do such a thing to his own. It just felt wrong, but seeing her do it was like it was right.

But there was no way in the Ghost zone he would do that.

'Ghost zone.' The words repeated in Danny's head his eyes narrowed at the thought.

Shaking his head he focused on the ground staying in the same spot he was asked to do.

But then he was quickly knocked out of his daze, jumping by surprise as Ida wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling himself closer to the older girl that had to be at least 17 compared to himself, being only 14. He looked to her puzzled, blushing at how close she was, just enough to get a good sniff of her perfume she wore. Which honestly wasn't much.

"Smile!" She proclaimed steadying her hand to make the camera look at her and Danny, taking a selfie with him.

This caused both their eyes go out of focuses for just a moment from the flash.

A little regrettable but so worth it.

"Ida!" The man proclaimed, snatching the camera from her. The teenagers rubbed their eyes to look up at the spotted world.

Ida adjusting better than her friend, but she could have just putting on a good act, seeing as she still squinted some, trying to focus on where her father stood.

Once she did, she analyzed her father's pose and put her hands on her hips, standing tall. "Father!" She stated back, suppressing a smirk.

The look on the fathers face was priceless, as he tried to stay calm but it was really hard at this point, ready to slap his child for acting so rude.

Danny covered his mouth desperately trying not to laugh, seeing the man's face grow red. But even that couldn't stop him as he busted out laughing at the quick display.

Ida smiled to him then smirked to her father. "Well~ look at the time! It looks like Danny and me should leave like flees." She stated with a salute grabbing her friend quickly as the two dashed off, leaving her father in a fuss.

Thrown off by this, the baby blue eyed boy, ran with Ida, off on her scooter which he stood on the back of. She soon started it up, giving him a surprise by the power the small vehicle contained.

He held onto her shoulder's this being the only thing keeping him from flying off, which made him paranoid about his balance.

Trying not to grab her hard, he just let his palm balance really, just enough so that he wouldn't fall off, avoiding as much touching as possible as well. The thought made him blush, feeling the scandal rising.

"Hahaha! That was a kick!" Ida said with a shout. She got out her goggles, as well as a spare, driving for only a moment with one hand.

She handed over a pair to Danny to take before she put on hers, easily keeping her balance the whole time. But she did lean in some, just to be safe.

A little startled by this he took it -nearly dropping them- and tried to adjust to put on his. A one handed display that he was easily was shown not to be good at. "Ida you are an odd ball!" He said with concern but did smile some, still having worry in his voice.

She just laughed at this. "Oh how rude to say to a lady!" She said trying to sound snarky with her smile flashing towards him, just a moment looking away from the road. "Would you rather have me as a pale one?" She shot back.

Danny's face quickly went from worry to panic.

"Shoot low, they're riding Shetlands!" Danny shouted in fear seeing a car just barely grazed past them, being nearly on the left side of the road. Ida quickly shot her head to the road quickly moving to the right before stopping in her tracks as they took a moment to process this. By chance they stopped just edging the side walk where other people had made distance away from them, staring in concern and annoyance.

"I'm a dead man with you!" He said hopping on the scooter, making good distance from her as he patted himself down, testing if he was alive. "The fear of death has once again struck me and I swear my death shall be caused by you." He accused to Ida who adjusted her scooter to get ready for the road again.

"Oh don't have a cow." She rolled her eyes at how he reacted. She didn't bother to look at him, figuring he would just walk back over. Though even with that said she did look around making sure no one got the big idea to grab either of them, she figured how much trouble she was in, she didn't need any more to top it.

Danny glared some at her brushing her off, as he started to walk down to turn the corner, right before his hand was grabbed.

"No, don't go Danny." She said with a concern look, noticing her mistake by his actions, she quickly reacted feeling hurt some. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. But everything's okay, so please don't be mad." She held his hand with both of hers, looking up at him just slightly as she sat on her scooter still.

Taking a moment, he thought about this. "…Okay, but I'm driving." Danny said with a sly smirk, throwing the rebellious girl for a loop. He needed to take quick advantage of this situation before he lost it.

"No way, germ!" She proclaimed with a smile, as she lightly pushed him.

"Then no go, square." Danny turned his back to her smirking. He didn't walk of course, but he did cross his arms to indicate he was standing his ground.

"Why you!... Okay fine, I'll let you drive, but I swear you crash my scoot, I'll make you mints meat!" She said standing up.

"Well I am better at driving it, so I have no worries." He laughed at her punching him in the arm a few times. He rubbed at it a bit, feeling the sting of her wrath.

Soon the two got on and drove off to have fun.

Compared to Ida, Danny was an ace driver, skilled enough to maybe defy the logic of the streets. But of course that was just to make fun, as Danny just obeyed the signs. Even though he wasn't old enough to drive, scooters seemed to pass just fine, well he assumed or the cops were just ignoring the situation which he didn't mind much. It let him have fun at least.

They made it to the malt shop ware it seemed pretty much packed.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Danny said glancing at his friend just as he set his feet on the ground to keep the scooters balance.

"Nah, if we have any issues with seating, we can just come out here and snag a curb." Ida winked.

Danny rolled his eyes at the idea but it seemed like the best, he shrugged some as he stood. "Alright then. Lead the way." Danny ushered taking the key out, handing it to its owner before he got off of it.

With a snicker she went in with a bold smile on her face.

"This is fun." A voice said throwing the teenage boy off.

"Huh?" Danny stopped to look around, swearing he heard the noise right in his ear.

Nothing else was said. Danny quickly noted this and looked back to see Ida go in. He quickly went after her.

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Ida and some other friends, Danny finally returned home in one piece.

He didn't ride home with her, no. That was way too far off for her to do for him, he was glad to just walk, it wouldn't hurt. His home was little outside the town but close enough to get from here to there.

It was a simple house, about two stories, with what looked like a massive lab attached to it, homemade at the very least. He approached in peeking inside a window that was tinted, to see a well-built man working with a woman that was on standby to hand him some things that he would request every now and then.

'I can't see their faces' Danny mentally noted as he squinted his eyes.

He tried to look in more but glanced up at a sign to his right that said 'Don't you dare think about coming in, young man.'

He gave a bitter look to this, hating when his parents for that sign. He rolled his eyes and headed into the home where he was aloud.

"I'm home!" he said knowing that his parents couldn't hear him. He was a little confused that his sister didn't come down to greet him. He looked to the door that for just a glance he thought it was destroyed, but it looked fine when he took another look, it had a few signs on it like 'Do not enter' and 'Caution'. There was also a bio-hazard sign that made Danny worry some but brush it off.

His focus went back to his sister after he proceeded to go to the kitchen.

'She must be at the library.' He noted as he went to get a drink from the fridge.

Once he got his drink he sat the table and waited for his parents to come in so he could tell part of what happened. Not all of it, they would have such a fit if he dared to tell about the scooter incident.

Quickly though he knew this was a waste of time as he just stared at the clock, convinced it was moving faster than it really needed to. He scoffed and leaned back, thinking of what to do.

"Let's see….." he muttered to himself. "…..Oh no! I'm falling!" He stated melodramatic, waving his arms up.

No response.

He pouted at this as he firmly placed his feet on the ground as he thought. He looked around seeing that the place looked great today, the dishes all done, everything put away. Almost like everything looked new.

Oh an idea struck him.

"Oh, look. A sharp knife!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to be a little louder, then made a bad attempt at a slashing noise. He turned his head to the built in door that lead to his parent's science lab.

Once again, it was like his request was ignored.

Danny glared a bit at this, giving a sigh he gave up and stood. Walking over to the stairs he stepped on a loose floor bored that cracked under his weight nearly engulfing his foot to go down which he of course pulled back surprise.

The stairs were pretty old so he had to watch his step -more than just once in the past-, but the sound of cracking must have been loud enough to be heard as his mother busted in.

"Daniel!" She said rushing over to him, checking him to make sure she didn't hurt himself. Danny sighs at this no surprise, he looked at her only to blink confused as she was like a shadow figure staring at him, but had no eyes and was grinning at him.

Just that… a Black figure, the outline of his mother that stood there. He looked at her confused. He could have sworn it was her.

"Mom?" he waved a hand in front of her face as he felt unnerved by this. But he felt this was normal.

"But….. It's not…" He trailed off confused by what he was saying. He moved around her and went to the lab.

"Don't"

Danny jumped a little and looked back to his mother that was gone. He frowned and shook his head.

"Here we go again…" he muttered to himself and turned back to the door and opened in.

Green

Just green.

No a green void with swirls of all kind and floating purple doors.

Danny shut the door shaking his head.

"Just go in." Said a whisper that was faint in his ear.

"Please…. A little longer" Danny said with his eyes closed tightly, begging the whispering to stop. The darkness felt safer honestly.

"Go in." The whisper said again.

Danny shook his head and took a step back, clenching his fist and went back to the table, the room felt smaller now, and it wasn't what he was used to. The place was a little older. Was he just imagining the kitchen being spotless?

"No…moms messy, she forgets to clean." He muttered looking around seeing what needed to be cleaned. It wasn't like it was abandoned…but it wasn't what you would want as a nice home.

Taking a deep breath and looked at his cup, or lack of. He blinked at this and sighs feeling his day go downhill quickly. But he didn't want to win, he looked at the clock seeing as time went back.

5:17… no it's 1:13. He missed the picture with Ida. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the table thinking.

'Every time….Just…one more day, please?' He said closing his eyes hoping. The room became colder but he didn't seem to react to this. It was normal, he was fine with that.

He didn't want to be fine with it though. No, he was just use to it.

Nothing was heard, but Danny felt the world around him vanish, the table was missing and he no longer sat on a chair. Like everything that he had seen and done was gone from the world he created.

Easing his eyes open he saw green. Lots of green, like an endless void of it. Seeming to almost mimic his own green eyes. His sad eyes scanned around as he leaned back, propping his arms to keep him up letting him gaze up towards the green sky.

There was serval purple doors, all different types and shapes, designed in their own way to mimic those that lived in it.

Danny frowned annoyed a little and looked around and got up. He wore a hazmat suit that was black with a white collar with matching belt, gloves and boots. It was a strange look to have but he always figured he screwed up and was now forced to wear the reminder.

He looked at his arm tiredly, looking at it as if he never seen it before but at the same time he kinda admired it. The faint glow he gave off was almost relaxing.

"Well, guess it could be worse." Said the ghost as he blew at his white hair that got in his face every now and then. He just sat there on a rock that floated without any land to be on, just waiting for another day to end so he could try again.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Psychological war fair~ tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers, you helped give me reason why I must right (to mostly go back to my beginnings of unintentional feels and confusion *kicked*)

all being serious. I hope to be able to update this weekly, if not as soon as I can get it out. College, work and life come first (but be happy to know my life seems to go back to DP so there is no loss there :V)

Anyway, thank you again for taking the time to read.

Also I try to answer all reviews, if not by PM I'll do it here.  
 _Nobody- You are 85% correct, only one thing off but you pretty much nailed it_

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Mads! Where's the ecto-filtrater?" A big orange suit wearing man asked in a booming voice that ranged up the stairs, where he looked towards. He took off his goggles he wore.

Just a moment before he had been welding on a table displayed, covered in parts that were left overs or just works in progress.

"Hang on. I have it right here!" A woman said calling down in a cheerful manner towards the man.

Coming down, the same woman, greeted the man as she handed it over. A strange tub like device filled with a green liquid that would swish around at movement. She handed it over to him as he gratefully took it.

"Thanks!" The man said, letting the woman look over the plans.

"Hmmm, you think that we made it big enough?" She asked puzzled, a little sarcastic but she was curious seeing the structure of it.

"Of course!" He said looking up from a box that he was putting the ecto-filtrater in.

Rereading the plans Maddie's eyebrow raised. "Jack, where did you place the on-off switch?"

"Oh I changed those into buttons." He stated as he set the filtater in.

"…alright, where is it? You didn't put a guide line for it anywhere." She kept looking it over, a little worried that this wasn't going to go well. She tried to stay confident in this, if there was a mistake then it'll be finished.

Jack became a bit sheepish at her. "Well…I kinda, sorta…miss put it. I know I should have marked it on the blueprints…just…"

"Jack….." Maddie said puzzled but with a heavy sigh, expecting the worst.

"…In the portal…but-"

Maddie face palmed and went to the portal to check it out only to see it was already gone. Jack watched her walk over smiling some in anticipation in her reaction.

"Huh?" The auburn red haired woman said. "I don't see it." She doubled check.

Giving a proud smile. "Oh, no I took it out already." He reassured. "I had just finished up rewiring it."

Maddie gave a thankful sigh. "Oh, good." She smiled softly and went over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "Good work, Jack."

She got a cookie and gave it to him. "He's a cookie."

Jack brightened up like a child at Christmas. "Oh boy! Triple chocolate!" He took it gratefully.

With a small chuckle she did double check to see where it was and made sure it was connected to where it needed to be.

She was proud to see it was all set up right. Jack was sure on his 'A' game about this. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked at the portal that was before her.

It looked like a gaping hole that was far taller than her, being able to fit a truck inside if you wanted it to. She went over and set up a cable that wasn't yet adjusted to the machine's output.

"You think it'll work?" She said in a whisper almost. She started longing at the structure, her purple eyes clouded of memories from the past, before a hand rested on her shoulders breaking her from them.

"Of course!" Jack clearly heard it as he went around the table he was working at and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What would make you think not?" He asked concerned.

"It's just….I don't want to raise too much hope." She said looking to him pressing her lips together with pain clearly read on her face. She turned her head away from him, keeping her eyes right back at the portal.

She then felt two massive arms wrap around her gently as she gave a sad smile once more, turning to him and hugged the loveable oaf.

"It'll be okay, honey." Jack said softly as he glanced at the portal then at Maddie. "I know we can't bring our hopes up to high…But… Let's just try to think positive….And if…" Jack trailed off.

"And if he's not there…We'll know he passed on to a better place." Maddie finished, her eyes fluttered keeping back tears.

She looked up at him smiling softly and held her hands to his face. Loving him whole heartedly, she gave him a kiss.

Jack smiles a bit bolder after he let go of the kiss.

Maddie chuckled some and went back to the plans. "Come on, dear. We are so close!" She said now even more pumped then Jack was.

"Yeah!" Jack gave a big grin and came over to assist her.

By days end it was finally finished, which was honestly a shock as it felt as if they were procrastinating most of the time. Just the closer they got the more uneasy they felt, but yet excited. Months of hard back break work had been finished and just days before the anniversary, it was as if fate was on their side.

For a moment they admired their work. Even with some parts that made it look incomplete, it was still an incredible sight to look at. Seeming almost surreal to the couple that stood a few yards away.

They stayed behind a yellow tapped line cautioning themselves.

The two put on their googles and hoods readying themselves.

"You ready?" Jack looked to Maddie, wanting her to be the first to make the choice. He saw how nervous but also saw her excitement.

"Of course." She said softly as she gestured for him to turn it on. She felt that he could take on the task better then she could, but did check to see if he was doing it right. She did have faith in him, but how the mix feelings just boiled in her, she wanted to make sure that nothing was going to go wrong to make her quit now.

Giving a big smile he took in her offer as he picked it up and gave a hesitant breath. He looked to the portal ready to see sparks fly.

* * *

As the grand moment for the couple went on, another event was about to take place.

'Ghost were a strange thing that still appeared, longing for the life they had, still holding their regrets, anger, unanswered questions. All of which probably would never get their justice.

It manifests into obsession, guiding them, some subtle, those of which that finally come to realizing they probably won't ever move on, but yet the others are driven by this. The boiling feeling just eating at them, till they are no longer who they once were.'

What a stupid way to explain things in which the hero doesn't know….Well that's what Danny's told a lot.

Danny floated around the Ghost zone lazily his thoughts lingered on from his latest lecture from today.

He minded his own business like any other ghost around, not feeling in the mood to just do something, he had all the time in the world.

Hee, inside jokes.

He laid on his back looking up at the sky as he had his hands resting under his head.

'I'm over 30 years old, yet they still think I'm a teenager.' He thought bitterly, his eyes narrowed in thought than had one eyebrow raised in realization.

"Okay maybe I do still act like one…. Just don't have to be blatantly obvious on the subject."

"Talking to yourself again, I see" Danny blinked out of his daze as he quickly turned around to see a ghost with gray skin, black hair and green eyes that were pretty similar to his.

Danny gave a dry look to the casually dressed ghost.

"What do you want, Ghost Writer?" The teen looking ghost said as he got up from his laying position and turned to him completely.

Ghost writer gave a dry look in return. "It's THE Ghost writer for one… As for why I'm here -you little brat- Clockwork has requested me to take you somewhere."

"…It's a trap." Danny got on guard, clearly showing no trust for Ghost writer.

Rolling his eyes, Ghost writer crossed his arms. "Please… I rather be back at the library then even facing you."

"…. True." Danny's shoulders relaxed as he saw him began to fly past him, his eyes followed as he began to follow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know. Did you?" Ghost writer said back to him.

Giving a dry expression. "Still mad I put all your books in the wrong direction?" He said smugly.

Ghost writer stopped a moment, turning to him and was just about to say something, but then realized the time he was giving. He gave a sigh, looking annoyed as he turned and flew again, picking up his speed.

Danny just raised an eyebrow confused by that, then shrugged as he followed.

It took a solid 5 minutes for Danny to finally break the silence.

"So, I'm guessing you know nothing about this."

With a heavy sigh, Ghost writer, adjusted his glasses with his middle finger as he still flew. He took a moment to speak. "No, Clockwork only asked me to take you somewhere, simple as that. I'm not meant to do anything further."

"Oh goodie, another one of Clockwork's vague hints to disaster." The teen said sarcastically.

Ghost writer halted and turned to Danny glaring. "You should be honored you little pest! Do you even realize how much Clockwork has done for you in the past several years?" he snapped.

Danny was a little thrown off by this. "Okay, easy now. Of course I'm grateful towards him…. Geez." He floated a bit back to let the angered ghost cool down.

The glasses wearing ghost took that moment wisely and sighs.

"….Look, I'm sorry okay? Clockwork is a pretty fly guy… I juuuust think he has this bad habit of leaving others in the dark…" The ghost that still appeared as a teen said with a small shrug. "Call it venting, I just don't like being in the dark…You know?

"Well of course. He is the Keeper of time, he knows what has and will be." A small huff escaped Writers lips as his green eyes gazed over where they were going then to Danny. "Let's just agree to be civil. You don't play any games...and I'll forgive you for past actions…this one time."

Danny gave a short laugh to this. "Deal! Having you flame balled at me has been the worse."

Writer rolled his eyes then chuckled. They went on their way continuing the journey. It went on for a good while. Both of which were getting pretty tired. They ended up chatting even if some stories were short others were long.

Ghost writer had to cut one story short though, realizing where they were, he halted and looked around making sure he was correct.

"Oh my gawed I know this place!" Danny said amazed.

"You do?" Writer was a little surprised by this. He looked around once more mumbling. "Strange this place isn't that popular. What purpos-"

Danny's shocked expression went bored. "Nope. Why are we here though?"

Offended, a dry expression appeared to be ready to leave"…You know…I'm going to enjoy this…" He adjusted his glasses as he flew back some, puzzling the younger ghost.

"Enjoy what? My sense of humor? Oh I always kn-" Danny was cut off by feeling energy start to appear what felt like right inside him.

Looking down his eyes grew wide at the sight of green sparks surging, he was see through for some reason, as just for a moment, he felt nothing. Then as if reliving his death he felt the pain rapture into him, the sparks engulfed his whole body, sending a deadly sensation he could feel from his cor to the tips of his fingers and pain achingly to his toes that jerked with every jolt.

A nail screeching scream emerged from the ghost as he was eliminated by the power into him, his eyes now a neon glowing green all over no whites could be seen, his eyes basically became a hollow shell of light. His hair stood on end almost like flames.

Ghost writer thought this would be amusing, but the look of horror crossed his face, he shielded his eyes peeking to see but soon found what seemed to be a portal take him over. "DANIEL!" He cried. Frozen in place as he reached out, useless to him now, he just stared in horror at the swirling vortex that formed, no longer having his pest of friend. "He said… but…" He was a loss for words.

Danny could only hear his screams. His body wouldn't stop moving, he felt pain. Pain in which he never thought he would ever feel again, it was so familiar and he hated it, it was mocking to him that he can't even recall this sensation.

Though his mind blurred, those thoughts were only seconded.

Soon he saw a light, one in which he thought was just a myth. He was a ghost after all, these things just never seemed real. He thought reality was sinking in, because just that, the light faded, to a soft gree.

'Strange…I never felt such a cold floor….' He thought to himself. But that made him realize, he was on a ground. 'I must have fallen down or something.'

He was attempting to block the aching pain that still winced through him.

With an attempted he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't allow, it seemed like it shut down on him. He eventually gave up, just deciding to let the cold darkness take him in.

"Is he alive?"

"He came out of the portal! He's a ghost!"

'I must have passed out' He thought to himself. 'Weird voices, though.'

"He's muttering something!"

"What's he saying?"

"Check his pulse."

'That's so stupid… Ghost don't have a pulse.' He just thought annoyed whatever dream or ghost he was hearing, they were idiots.

For a moment he thought the pain dulled down, though the cold feeling he was having still lingered, it was so weird, he hadn't been cold in so long, since his ice core developed.

Then he felt a massive gloved hands press on his neck. He couldn't bring himself to jerk away.

"He has one, He's alive." He was self-aware enough to know that was a man's voice.

Wait

Alive

"What!?" A shock wave of energy just sparked from this. Breaking from this dream he thought, as blue eyes stared up at a couple that were more the shocked seeing such a reaction

He just stared at them, waiting for them to fade.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I had a friend look this over for me before I submitted.  
By far I'm not the best with grammar or spelling, but thank gawd I've improved over the years, so comparing from my first fic to now, lets hope it continues to improve.

If you like, please leave a review, telling me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

:"D Freak, I'm behind schedule. Blame school and work. They are to blame not me.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Maddie and Jack were over joyed at the sight of the portal, sparking to life, but the sight of a figure…a HUMAN, should be said, coming out of it was not what they were expecting what so ever.

Their smiles faded, seeing a teenage boy fall out, hitting the floor, as if he was dead weight. They were stunned, automatically that this was their chance to catch a ghost, this was it. But finding he had a pulse…was ALIVE. It seemed almost a relief as well as disappointment.

He clearly looked human as well as they noticed his black hair and pale skin tone, his outfit thought ran their blood cold, he wore a torn up jumpsuit that seemed almost out of touch with this time.

But going through what they did, seeing him stare back at them was like a haunting sight. The two ghost hunters were at a loss, they stood back becoming cautious at what he could possibly do. Their fingers inched to their weapons but kept in mind what they knew so far.

Silence lingered, just between the three, with only the buzzing of the ghost portal. Bright blue eyes stared at them in horror.

Maddie finally broke this, stepping forward again only to see the boy flinch. "Are…May…" She pressed her lips together, just blank on what she could say. Yet a million questions and scenarios were racing in her mind.

"Wh-what's going on? Who are you?" Danny was freaking out -breaking Maddie's thoughts- more so just by this new sensations going through him. He breathed harder which only made things worse.

"I-I'm breathing? No I can't be! This isn't right! This isn't no, it's impossible!" He tried to get to his feet only to fall back landing on his knees, wincing at the pain rushed through him. His body was so sore yet he just tingled. It was like that sensation where you sit on your foot for so long, cutting off the blood flow, only to get up and get horrible pinning sensation.

He was feeling that and more, each movement was making him cringe, forcing him to stay still as he stared at the floor.

"Just…calm down." Maddie eased only to step back again. She observed his movements, she could tell for one he wasn't in any shape to attack, or even in a prepared stance to tell he was faking.

"Calm down!? Who are you? Are you hunters?" He jerked his head to her, blue grazed purple, before he gritted his teeth. It was like his ears bleed from that movement, he wanted to test this but he didn't want to risk moving any more then he already had.

"Yeah, we're ghost hunters." Jack said bluntly. Maddie wished he kept his mouth shut.

Danny freaked when his blood ran cold. He didn't know what to fear more but they were in a line of sight so he wanted to focus on that….. As much as he could.

"Just…please, relax, we are just as confused why you are here also." Maddie said as she stepped forward to him, watching as he scooted away from her. She stopped, a wave of hurt crossed her as she looked at him. He just stared at her like she was a monster.

"Stay back, I-I'm stronger then I look!" Danny said holding his hand out, his attempt to seem threatening, but he looked at his hand in horror, it was like his powers just shut down on him.

'Maybe I'm just too scared…. Yeah that's it, just need to activate my fight of flight instances. Fight won't work. I'll just try to fly the he** out of here' Danny thought, his teeth gritted together. He tried this method to just get up but fell, this time on his butt. The tingling feeling of nails were starting to subside, but that still didn't stop that moment from feeling unnerving.

"You are clearly hurt! Let us help!" Maddie snapped, using her best motherly stern voice to get through to the panicking child that acted like he never face another person before. Taking back any thoughts that he came from the portal she and Jack created, knowing it was to the ghost zone. She just couldn't help but stare at a _child_ that was right in front of her.

Danny stopped and looked at her, his breathing still going as he just held his breath trying to make this stop. His eyes wide as he played another staring contest at the couple; the lingering question on who would actually win.

Maddie say this as alarms went off. "Breath!" She finally approached him, hesitating to touch him.

The pain of holding his breath felt toxic. He took a huge gasp of breath, feeling relieved yet panicked that he did this.

He shivered, his arms wobbled a little, the only thing keeping him propped up. "I-I shouldn't be able to breath, this isn't right, this isn't natural!"

"What do you mean?" Jack stepped forward, confused by this kids rambling.

"I'M A GHOST! Ghost don't breath! They can't feel this kinda natural pain, or even hear a heartbeat! Which I'm feeling all at once!" once again he tried to get up, for what seemed like the 50th time in just a few minutes. Everything was going on way to quickly, yet he felt like everything was at a standstill.

"HA! He admits it!" Jack proclaimed.

"Jack! Let's hold on a second." Maddie noted as she saw Danny was ready to curl up into a ball. "Let us help you, try to figure out what's going on." She tried to lend out his hand to her.

The ghost boy just stared at it, like a deer in the head light. "Get away from me." He said with a blank expression, he looked to the portal and saw his only chance.

Maddie saw this chance also and before that boy could even get an inch near it she grabbed him and pulled him away from the portal, getting Jack to grab him holding him still.

Danny's eyes widen at this feeling the pull back from the direction he was attempting to get to.

"LET ME GO!" Danny said in terror trying to get free.

"We need to find out what's going on, if you help us we won't do anything!" Maddie said sternly getting a first aid kit first to see is she could patch up the red irritated areas on Danny, surprised that it was minor wounds, she felt like they would be worse.

Danny just felt the adrenaline run through him. Not even letting up a second he lashed out, kicking his way to freedom, having his arms immobilized by the giant that is Jack.

"My gawed, we haven't even harmed you!" Jack said trying to make this kid see reason. He tried to avoid his random kicks, telling that he was stronger than he looked.

Danny just gave a dark glare his eyes flashed green.

Jack nearly got out his gun at this before Maddie stepped it.

Maddie roughly pulled Danny to sit down on an examining table, not easing the scared child. She glared but it quickly faded to worry seeing him his in pain.

"Look, we are confused also…. I know you're scared, but please…I just want to help…" She said sincerely.

The ghost boy just gritted his teeth, he could feel the pain fading, so now it was duller then before but still he wished it would just go away.

He stared at her, but wasn't inviting her to treat his wounds, but she seemed to take it as such. Strange enough he let her, but stared at her the whole time, as if testing her to do something to him.

Jack stood on standby, taking in how he this kid acted, he could believe him to be a ghost. How he stared convinced him of that, though it did make him more curious about this kid.

Danny sensed this and looked at him, he felt his heart rate started to calm down with his breathing, he wanted to test his pulse…Yet he didn't want to believe he had one.

Though when he glanced up to notice the room, he just tensed catching Maddie's attention.

Maddie was putting disinfectant on Danny's sores when she noticed him tense up. "Does it hurt?"

Danny looked at her scared again.

Maddie blinked at this. "What?" Felt stupid to say this, but it was really the only thing she could comprehend to say to him.

"Not again…" Danny said dully.

"Huh?" Maddie raised an eyebrow then her eyes widen at Danny phasing through her grasp, she looked at him, her eyes widen as he just stared at her going back.

Danny quickly flipped back off the table and got to his feet staring at the two.

"I don't know where I am…But it's not happening again." He said his eyes just in a state of fear and anger. A bright white ring appeared around him as it then split one going up and the other down as it revealed Danny as a ghost, his white hair and glowing green eyes ran the ghost hunters blood cold. He now wore a jump suit that was together and inverted from what they are used to.

"Freeze!" Jack said ready to shoot Danny, figuring now he would attack them.

Looking towards them his slowly shook his head no, before flying right into the portal.

Both Jack and Maddie just stood there in shock. Processing that he was…gone, they lost their chance and even more, they had no idea what he was exactly, but a ghost wasn't it.

* * *

"Got to get out of here, got to get out of here, got to get out of here, got to get out of here" Danny just said over and over as he flew into the portal, feeling the familiar sensation rush through him, he felt thrill at the feel of a humming core that rested inside him, cold and free in him, tying him to his obsession in this plain.

The idea raced through the young looking ghosts mind.

He speed through the ghost zone, going just in a straight line to no particular place. His smile wide on his face, but as quick as it came it began to fade as he slowed down.

Soon he came to a stop, floating in place where he was. He glanced down at his hand, seeing it was shaking slightly. Green eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out just what happened back there.

"I was alive….. I-I'm glad to be dead." said softly to himself before face palming "That sounds so sick! I-I must have interpreted that wrong! Something!" he felt he was trembling. He could feel tears wanting to form in his eyes making his eyes widen.

"What's happening?" He said softly.

'Hey Danny? Do you believe in the dead?' Said a teasing voice that sounded familiar. Danny shook his head from this as he was surprised.

"A memory!" He said a bit glad at this then it soon faded. "Wait…Ida…." His expression became pained as he floated down to a floating island. He just stood there for a moment trying to analyze what just happened.

He thought about what on back there, the sensations he felt and the people he was faced with. Thinking about it, they weren't scary, it doesn't feel like that now.

Granted he wasn't there now, so there wasn't that lingering feeling anymore.

Yet he could picture their expressions.

"This is dumb" Danny said weakly before giving a soft laugh before he blinked as a cold sensation escaped his breath.

"BEWARE!" A ghost voice shouted. The ghost boy looked over his shoulder to see the Box ghost in his idiotic glory, seeing his arms up attempting to be frightening.

Danny just stared at him blacking out his monologue about all things 'square', just looking at him surprised for the moment. The thought of what Ida crossed his mind once more, before he started to laugh. The idea alone was just something he wished to tell her, this was glorious.

"Oh Gawd. Thank you so much, Boxy!" Danny said laughing as he patted the insulted ghost on the back, letting out another laugh as he floated around, getting off the crumbling island.

"Hey! You are meant to fear me, not thank me!" Box ghost said in his dramatic glory, glaring.

"Yes, yes. I know. You got me pretty good this time." Danny said giving a cocky smirk. "But you got to step up your game! Hmm try Youngblood. I'm sure if you sneak up on him you can get a squeak out of him." Danny said before he flew off.

Box ghost just floated there confused, but did think about that then flew off.

Danny was a bit thankful for that moment, it gave him time to shake him out of his fearful stage and sadness that felt like would just linger in him forever. But then anger washed over him, thinking about what started that crazy outcome.

'Okay, time to go pay a four eyed jacka** a visit.' Danny stated to himself, glaring at the idea as he was going to get answers for what just happened. He picked up speed at this, making a turn to the west.

Honestly it didn't take that long. That speed he went was faster than his usual speed.

Which in this case was driven by hate currently.

Be barged into the floating library, throwing the double doors open with unnatural force. The air chilled but not enough to create crystals.

"GHOSTWRITER! YOU ARE DEADER THAN DEAD!" Danny didn't even care how corny that threat was, his eyes glowed a blazing green straight toward the far end of the desk to see Ghost writer.

Shaken out of his thoughts from a book he barely was reading, Ghost writer looked to see Danny. His eyes widen in shock at the sight of him. "Daniel?" He said softly.

Given no time to dodge, the glasses wearing ghost felt contact with a foot to the face, flinging him back right into a wall. Sliding down to the ground, the pain was nonexistent to the ghost. But like an old habit, he place his hand where the pain would be, then glanced up to see Danny on his desk.

"YOU JERK! You trying to get rid of me!?" Danny shouted in fury, looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

"What!? Of course not you brat!" Ghost writer got his feet.

"Then why the heck was I taken to the human world?" Danny demanded.

Ghostwriter blinked surprised at this. "Human world? That's where it took you?" He said puzzled.

"No, it took me to a Mermaid lagoon." Danny said scoffing. He acted as if the events were like a bad prank. Ghost just seemed to have a weird way of dealing with 'betrayal' considering death isn't that meaningful anymore to most.

The older looking ghost got a jab of anger now. "You little sh** take this seriously. I had no idea what would happen. I even asked Clockwork of what happened to you and this is how you act?"

"Well duh!" Danny said back then realized Clockwork was more of the reason…but no use going to him. He knew no clear answers would come from that Keeper. He sighed annoyed as he sat down on the desk. "Fine you jerk…"

"I get accused and then you rudely sit on my work?" Ghostwriter said annoyed, walking over to Danny being eye level right now.

Danny just sat on the desk feeling weird once more, worry crossed his mind before right before Ghostwriter he turned human, his blue eyes and black hair replaced the white hair and green eyes that was there just a moment before.

"What the-!" Ghost writer jumped back then witness Danny faded right into the desk.

Danny was scared by this as he jumped to his feet. "GAH! Darn it!" Danny said his teeth gritted.

"Y-you….you're human! You're alive!"

"NO! I can't be! It's impossible!" Danny said in denial. He touched his chest feeling the ripped fabric that brought a small image of how it once looked, being a worn out protective hazmat suit his father gave him, it was white with black trimming which countered his usual look as a ghost.

Putting that aside, Danny shook the thoughts away.

Ghostwriter quickly went to some books, searching through for answers. "This is amazing. Whatever Clockwork did gave you a chance at life."

"DUDE! I'm a ghost! Not alive! I clearly flew here!" Danny protest going around the desk to the taller ghost.

Ghostwriter paused a moment to think and looked at the book and put it back. "I suppose you're right….. This is different…"

Danny sighed glad he was seeing reason, but then flinched that he was breathing again. He flinched once more at Ghostwriter coming over to him closer as he stiffened up, they were near noes to noes. "What?"

"You're a Halfa!" The glasses wearing ghost proclaimed, he grinned showing off his sharpened teeth.

Danny frowned.

"Wait…Huh? Like as in, Plasmius?...halfa?" Danny cocked an eyebrow leaning away.

"You switched from ghost to human. It's just…that portal brought you back to life!"

"That makes as much sense as a ghost dying twice!" Danny stated.

"Yes…It does seem odd." Ghostwriter said trying to think.

"My head hurts." Danny groans wanting to lay down.

"If you give me time, I believe I can find the answer."

"BOOKS DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS!" Danny said quickly becoming annoyed.

The look on Ghostwriter's face was that of shock, borderline over dramatic, as he held a book close to his chest standing a good distance from the now human boy. "How dare you say such a thing like that!" He squint his eyes to him. "You uncultured swine wouldn't know anything on what the brilliants of books hold."

"Isn't this the 21st century?...I'm sure books are not that great anymore." Danny said dryly.

"And you know this how?" Ghostwriter demanded.

Danny brushed him off as he looked at himself with a grim expression.

Noticing this the bookworm came over and inspected him. "You know…Maybe Plasmius could help?"

"He is way to creepy to get help from." Danny brushed him off from the idea as he walked over and touched the desk, noting how his hand went through. He took a moment to figure this was like the reverse, if he was a ghost he wouldn't be able to do this. SO really this was proof to set him in reality that he was in fact human. "I rather take a chance with those ghost hunters."

"Ghost hunters?" Ghostwriter frowned at the words.

"Oh yeah." Danny groaned. "My gawed what a nightmare. They pointed guns at me… then looked at me confused…" he muttered the last part. "Tried to treat my… 'Wounds'…."

Ghost writer frowned at this, some of his teeth shown. "They helped you?" Saw how Danny made a so-so gesture with a little bit of a cringed expression.

"I guess you could say that… tried is more like it." Danny said as he blinked at turning ghost once more. "Okay now stay like that!" He said surprised and frantic at being ghost once more.

"Then why don't you have them help!?"

"What!? Are you nuts! They will used me as a test dummy!"

"My, you are stubborn…" Ghostwriter rolled his eyes. "If they helped, they must see you more as a human. Take advantage in that!"

"Hmmm no" Danny cocked his head to the side, floating mid-air crisscrossed as his eyes were wide and he made a subtle 'o' expression with his mouth to give enfaces on his statement.

"Why not? It's that or read." Ghostwriter was ready to get some books not seeing Danny's eyes widen.

Landing in the ground, the ghost boy stood in a dramatic pose. "Well, not like I have much of a life to live! Time to see the ghost hunters." He started to fly to the door.

Ghostwriter looked back shocked then annoyed. "Oh come on! Reading isn't this bad!" He growled watching as Danny waved and shut door. "Brat."

Danny Head to the portal. Just within the same day, he had to go back to the place he felt like was a nightmare to him. An image of wires and a fire appeared in his mind, which he quickly shook away so he could keep his confidence in checked.

Soon after a while he made it and just froze in place seeing the portal. It just seemed and felt different, he hesitated thinking it would do just as it did nearly two hours ago. He took a n unneeded breath, not out of habit more out of hope it would calm him down. Even though it did nothing he took the plunge and went right into the portal….hesitantly.

* * *

On the other side, Danny saw the lab just as he left it, even the first aid kit laying on the table. He floated in looking around, losing touch with the ghostly realm behind him.

"Um… Hello." Danny flinched a little, wishing he wouldn't have said that so quickly. It didn't take long to catch someone attention as footsteps raced down the steps where he saw must have led to the first floor.

Jack and Maddie came down with weapons in hand, but froze once at the bottom seeing Danny once again in their presents.

"You're back?" Maddie said quietly to herself.

Danny gritted his teeth together, with his lips pressed firmly. "I…um…."

'Okay don't lose your cool now' he said to himself.

"Do you by any chance…. Know what a halfa is?" The silence in the room now was greater then it had been. By just their expressions, Danny was going to have a loooooong talk.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

One of my favorite things to do is make references to shows or even stories. Even fanfiction is not safe from my hands for the glory of refs! *dramatic pose*

I worked hard on this so I do hope it came out in regards of what's to happen next. I sadly want to do a Merfic now but I want to focus on this one so it's like "ha ha you'll never be satisfied" cries. I'll suffer, plus I get to have fun with this story.

Could go in a strange direction, couldn't I? :D *burns* nah wouldn't do that, it's a simple fic not anything to go over the top with.

Can I do an early April fools? *shot*

I'll (probably wont) be good.

please review if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

HAHAHAHA FNALLY! VICTORY IS MINE! I will not give up on this story you hear me? *eye twitch*

Hope you enjoy.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny sat in the lab scarfing down some of the cookies that Maddie had brought down. Both scientist just marveled at him, taking note of his actions.

Ignoring this, Danny ate another cookie and looked at them with curious bright blue eyes, noticing each one was different before he munched on the treat. Even though he still had his guard up he was a bit more relaxed around them. They weren't so bad for the most part, but granted they just seemed lost by the actions he was giving.

Can't blame them, he felt he was running on instinct.

Though granted the weapons and being down in the lab wasn't that….good… at all. In fact he rather be back in the Ghost Zone right now where it was safe. They lined the walls or scattered on the table –most likely being worked on- each on different in size and shape.

He took note of all this, wanting to be well alert.

"So." He said with his mouth still stuffed. "Why is it, what I say crazy" He said tilting his head to the side with a dry look on his face.

Maddie broke from her thoughts as she stared at Danny before shaking her head. "Because of the obvious, it's impossible!" She throw her arms up.

"Then explain me….without… uh..." Danny glanced over at the things around the room, not sure what would be used but did fear if any.

Jack noticed this reaction, he was taking notes down by his habits.

Maddie took a breath. "We have gone over this. We won't do anything as LONG as you answer all our questions." She said with her hands free, clearly showing him her hands were held up to mean no harm.

Danny's mouth was full as he gave up a thumbs up indicating his opinion on this.

She gave a sigh of relief as she thought. "Still, it doesn't explain…you" she cringed a little.

"I know right! It's because of your portal!" Danny said surprising the hunters as he jabbed his thumb behind him pointing to the portal that swirled lively in sight.

Jack and Maddie looked to it in awe, just thinking about what they really have done.

"Man it was horrible. I have never felt pain like that in…well ever" Danny said resting his elbow on the table. "I guess not counting when actually died…." Danny explained seeming puzzled by the last statement but didn't try to focus on that as he looked to them. "So can someone be brought back?"

Jack and Maddie seemed lost by this, they wanted to have something to say to this teen but the words were lost.

Danny saw this and looked to the portal thinking on what to do from here. They were no use. His shoulders slouched but then he thought as he looked back to the adults.

"What year is it?"

Jack and Maddie blinked at the changed of subject.

"Um, 2004." Jack answered.

"Huh…" Danny replied and then stood up. The two hunters were alert by this action.

Danny just moved around in his human form. It was so weird with tattered clothes. He kinked his joins and just moved around not caring how weird he looked to the adults in front of him. He did this for a while then just stopped thinking he was acting really weird in this body….Well cut him a break he hasn't been in one in a long while.

Maddie hesitantly stepped closer what a puzzled expression. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh" Danny stopped admittedly a bit surprised by her voice as he faced her sheepishly. "I don't know really… It's so weird. I mean…heck you guys are weirded out just as much as I am. This seems like something out of Frankenstein!" Danny held his arms up and mimicked the famous action of how the monster walked.

Jack and Maddie helps back a small snicker from this.

Danny gave them a dry look.

"Yes I know this is weird… I mean, Just talking to you…. We thought our first encounter would be…."

"Less awkward?" Danny assisted.

"I would say less alive." Jack stated.

Danny shrugged a little bored with this conversation but his eyes lit up by a revelation. "So…. I'm alive…"

Maddie and Jack exchanged looks as they raised an eyebrow turning back to the raven haired boy.

"Yeeeesss?" Jack said cautiously. "We know this."

"Yet I still can be a ghost." The boy pointed at Jack with an ever growing grin.

"Um…. Yeah, that's the part that really has my head in a funk."

"I can be like a super hero!" Danny said spreading his arms out grinning.

Jack and Maddie were just dumbfounded by this before they busted out laughing, they received a dry look discouraging the boy.

"I was just kidding…" Danny said pouting, blatantly lying to mostly himself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Maddie proclaimed as she held her stomach still laughing. She tried to keep her composure, failing horribly. "I, haha, I just never…Never expected a reaction like that." Maddie said. "This situation. Oh my gawed." She covered he mouth, looking away from the boy as she tried to suppress her smile.

"You're acting so calmly and we…haha, we're just lost!" Jack said not even trying to cover up his laughter.

"Hey! I can't help it! It's be like what? Nearly 5 decades since I've been around? I'm so use to being a ghost that feeling heat and breathing is just…just." Danny trailed off, he noticed both adults were calming down from their laughs. He just looked to his hands seeing how pale he was.

"Weird…" he muttered to himself. Spacing out some he didn't even notice they were watching him again.

"What's weird?" Danny jolted at Maddie's words. He looked to her seeing he had their attention.

With a response he gave sort of a smug look. This puzzled the hunters but were still curious to know what thoughts trailed through this creature they just felt drawn to.

"…Well..." Danny tried to figure out his words to say. "I'm pale." He gazed at them with curious blue eyes, just staring at them innocently.

"Uhhhh yeah." Jack compelled himself to say.

Looking away, Danny eyes rested on anything else in the room. "Wellll yeah….It's just strange….You two clearly don't understand what I'm feeling. I guess to just give a level of trust….Not too much you know." Danny bit his lip then continued. Shifting his weight as his shoulders stayed slightly roused, feeling uncomfortable once again, backing near the walks of the lab. "I…. I'm use to white gloves on my hands."

Maddie was catching on to this ghost boy's dilemma.

"I suppose we really don't understand… But we would like to help." She stepped forwards.

Danny gave a slight laugh. "I'm sorry, it's hard for me to believe that."

"What do you mean?" Maddie blinked at this surprised.

"You have within your hands a ghost that has just turned human." He looked at her with his head tilted a bit. "Yeaahhh what exactly should I expect from that?"

Maddie frown grew down more as she bit her lip. "Yes… I can see what your thoughts go to from that information…. But" She said with a slight sigh in her words. "I want to help you. In the means of a mother wanting to help a child. That's how I honestly see you."

Danny just looked at her some and gave a small sad smile. "Oh… I kinda figure what you mean there."

"I don't, you both are starting to loose me here with the vagueness" Jack said with a slight poker face. He received a look from both Maddie and Danny, which he just stared back just naïve to this.

Danny nodded a bit at him. "You lost a child right?" He surprised the two some, noting that they were pretty good at keeping a straight ace about it, even if it was hardened.

Jack face became grim at this as he looked away.

"Yes…We did" Maddie said sober.

"Yeah… I understand. Well… not in the same context. I mean, heck my parents lost me, but it was an expected thing." Dany surprised. He licked his ever growing dry lips finally, feeling slightly guilty. It was weird to say this because death was so simple to him. But he had to be careful.

Maddie rubbed her arms. It was hard for her to continue this.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he came over and gave a slight hug to Maddie. He got a flinch from this but still hugged her. "Sorry for that…" He let go finally even though she did relax a little. He slightly looked up at her, still giving that simple sad smile.

Maddie just analyzed this, taking in a note that it wasn't misleading. She relaxed her shoulders as he looked at him simply. "It's alright…Um…."

Jack finally stood up and came over.

"It's starting to get late. I'm sure whoever you stay with will want you home."

Danny laughed lightly. "Heck nah, I can do whatever I want." He was a bit proud saying this. "I have my own lair and all that. Nice and relaxing." He smiled then saw the adults with scared looks on their faces and realized another thing.

'Gawed their relating me to their dead kid…Oh …Well if I think, that is obvious. I bet I was his age or somewhere near. I can't blame them.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, don't give me those looks. I have you know, I'm technically older than both of you." He pointed at them, hoping they can see reason.

"Y-yes well… I um.." Maddie pressed her lips together trying to find the right words. "You're human form might need a place to rest. And well…."

"You guys want me to stay here or something?" Danny raised an eyebrow seeing the two adults react to this some.

"Well um…" Maddie began again, her words tight in her throat.

"Yes." Jack stated bluntly, placing two hands on Maddie's shoulder for comfort.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes. Mentally thinking how weird humans are. "Sure… why not?" He grinned some. "I haven't slept in so long, Guess I need practice playing dead."

Quickly he regretted those words, seeing a look of fear on their faces.

"Oooookay, wrong words. Let's me restate. Yes I would love to stay…. The night…with nothing near me." Pointed at the weapons and tools, as his eyes wide and stared at them like a hawk.

Maddie expression soften with a bit more glee at the sound but rolled her eyes at the last part. "Okay, this is the fifth time, in total, I, Maddie Fenton. Will not let any ghost weapons or tools near you human and ghost body….Okay?" Said with an ever growing smile on the woman's face.

Danny smiled simply. "Yes."

He was a bit proud till he registered Fenton. His smile fell at this as he cocked his lips to the side thinking. But noticing the two walked upstairs he just followed. "So your names Maddie?"

"Yes, what? To strange of a name for you?"

He gave a dry look at the woman's backside at this. "Yeah right. Your name to me is the most normal thing since becoming dead."

"But you're alive."

"Yessss and I'm glad for that, as well as weirded out. I just stated a question."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Maddie chuckled as they reached to the kitchen, she held the door open for the boy. "I wasn't sure what you were going to follow up from there."

"Well I was going to tip toe around and ask why you two have my last name buuuut guess I can't do that with hunters." Danny said simply as he walked into the kitchen eyeing what they had to display. "Whoa, so futuristic." He was in awe, but wanted to laugh some because of the books he's read and just imaging them seem so far off from what he wanted to think.

"Wait, wait, wait. Fenton? Your last name s Fenton?" Jack said taken back some.

"Hey, I'm not to hide much. Granted I barely remember much, but still. Yes. My full name is Daniel James Fenton. Die on April 3ed, 1951." He spread out his arms, posing very dramatic like, as if expecting music to play like this was the most shocking info ever told."

"My gawed, what are the odds." Maddie muttered.

"You'd be surprised." Danny answered for her as he stood normally again, but got bored with this easily and began to float while human. "There are lots of people with same last names."

Maddie gave him a dry look. "Well I know that! I just didn't… Well still! What are the odds of you being related?"

"Pffft, doubting. Unless your kid was the second born." Danny said landing again seeing as the situation was getting serious. He saw their expressions and sighed. "Oh, so I guess we are related." He said sober, his eyes lid half closed as he let this information sink in.

"No…no, no, that is just a myth." Maddie tried to reassure herself.

"How old was he?" Danny ignored her denial.

"He was…No, there was no cure, curses don't happen."

"Were you really cautious?"

"Listen here! He didn't die from no curse!" Maddie was starting to get angry.

"It was tragic I get it. But I can see it on your faces." Danny said as he then looked to Jack. "Only child?"

Jack was confused by this question as he nodded.

"I guess that's a good loop hole. Can't lose a child if they aren't born."

"Shut up right now!" Maddie demanded, she was about to cry by how calm this boy… this ghost was. She didn't know what she would do, but expecting him to hug her wasn't one. This was the second time he's done that.

"Sorry… I'm not meaning to make you upset." His words were soft. Tears ran down the mothers face as she hugged Danny back, embracing this hug as he felt Jack hug her as well.

Danny noticed this as tried to let go, figuring the husband would comfort her better, but he was stuck. Glancing at her he noticed she was scared to let go.

"I'm a second born also…" Danny said softly.

"Maddie looked at him, not surprised by her words, but hurt. Loosening her grip she gently placed her hand to his cheek.

Jack just watched this as he rubbed Maddi's back, but stood back some once she replaced her hug on the boy.

"So you're related to me.." Jack said quietly.

Just feeling how Maddie just gently stroked his cheek. He tilted his head to Jack. "Yeah… So I'm like a great, great uncle?" He said trying to think what was the correct term.

"Um, just uncle I believe." Jack corrected. "You must have had a younger brother, he always said he was the youngest…so."

"That makes sense." Danny gave a small cocky smile. "I really don't remember my siblings…I know there was a sister." He said thoughtfully. It didn't help that he only remembered that one day. He then noticed Jack still staring at him as he smiled more. "Ha, I'm older than you."

Jack couldn't help but smile. At least someone was so causal to this. But this just left more questions for him to want to know.

Maddie finally snapped out of it.

"Please, let me show you where you can sleep." Maddie said in a more motherly tone, guiding Danny to the stairs.

Danny just let her, he was feeling drowsy all of a sudden. He remembered sleep, it was a nice feeling.

Before he ended the guest bedroom, he noticed a soft light, eliminating from the bedroom of another door across where he was now entering. It was the only light he cared to focus on, his eyes quickly shutting once he was blinded by the light, Maddie turned on.

"Huh, nice room." He mused.

Maddie gave a weak smile. "Hope it's comfortable."

Danny snickered as he flopped on the bed. "Trust me, it is." He said as his eyes just shut before he even knew it, drifting off to who knows what land.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

When you're a ghost, you don't care to much what is going in anymore in life. You expect death, you can understand what people can do in relating. So it's weird to kinda have to face these. Hope this was good. I feel bad for not updating in a while.


End file.
